Gaurdian Devil
by EternalMeow
Summary: He saved her on a chance meeting, now he wants to be her with her all the time and protect her. Her parents and sister absolutely adore him, her brothers respect him, now all she has to do, is love him. Inuyasha Devil May Cry cross over. AU, DanteKagome.
1. Chapter 1

She huffed, her breath running ragged from the entire running she was doing at the time. A look behind her proved the fact that he pursuers had yet to quit their chase of the female. Peering behind her seemed to not have been the best thing, because before she knew it she ran into something, no make that someone. A fearful look upward revealed a man who would either save her, or doom her further. "Well, looks like I won't be getting my pizza on time after all." He grunted, taking hold of two guns from holsters within his red trench coat. "Boys you picked the wrong day to fuck with this pretty young lady."

The ghost like demons stopped their pursuing of the young female, their scissor like weapons still held in front of them. "That's right, you know who I am." He grinned pushing the rescued female behind him. "Don't worry princess, I'll make the big bad monsters leave you alone."

Those words being said, the man pulled the trigger of the gun in the left hand, knocking the mask of one of the scissor wielding demons to turn into dust. "Who's next?" The rest of them came forward in rushes leaving a green like air behind them. A round house kick blocked one demon, and sent it's scissors into another, knocking it's mask off, it's scissors of into another, sooner then later, one stood alone, the rest of it's comrades brought down by one man with one round house kick. The last one hissed and soared off away from the two.

"Thank…You…" She spoke slowly, her accent sounded Asian, her English not to well obviously. "Not a problem." The rescuer smirked switching into the native language of the country. "I'm… Kagome…" she spoke slowly, biting her lip, still a little unnerved. "Dante, and…" he bet down slightly, closing the gap between them, to put his lips next to her ear. "The innocent school girl thing is sexy." Just what he wanted out of her was brought up, a blush, nice and red.

"Don't hide it." He commented when she tried to hide her face from him. He backed up a little bit, taking her face into his hands, making her look at him. "Now Miss Kagome, lets hear why someone as sweet and innocent as you, would be a target for those demons." At this she fidgeted, obviously this guy knew of demons, and was skilled in fighting them, maybe a hunter? "Alright… But is there a place we could go…?" She questioned, giving him another reason to smirk. "So soon and you already want to go back to my place, why Kagome, I thought you were a sweet innocent school girl!" She blushed again, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just want to go to explain things!" He just grinned and walked back in the direction he came from.

"So, what you are saying is you were born with the Jewel of Four Souls inside of you?" He asked, and she nodded. "Yes. I myself am actually a demon. But the jewel gives me a priestess like aura." She pulled the jewel out of her shirt to show him the cursed thing. "I see. Well this means I have to protect you, after all what is a Princess without a Knight?" She blinked her eyes at this, means of a small blush forming. "Princess…?" He gave her that smirk he had been giving her since they met an hour ago. "I know who your father is. You are the first daughter of InuTasho Taiyouki."

She looked at him shocked that he would recognize who she was damn it. "Yes, I am…" She answered shyly to this Dante, taking in his features for one of the many times in the last hour. Choppy shoulder length silver/white hair, blue eyes, and the clothes to show off every curve of his muscled body. "See something you like?"

She didn't respond to him, just sat there, her head down to hide the blush on her checks. Missing the stares Dante gave her body. The pale legs, not covered, mane of dark hair, small body, just the right size boobs to not be considered small, but not to big to be considered to big. "I guess I should take you home, and tell your daddy I will be protecting you." Before she could respond he had her bridle style, towards the outside world.

"Dante!" She yelled as they sped past cars down the freeway, her body pressed tightly to his, arms clinging to his middle. She was afraid for her life as she was speeding down the freeway with a man she barely knew, on his motorcycle.

She could finally see it; her home came into sight, a nice large mansion, waiting for her arrival. Dante stopped the motorcycle just in front of the mansion, pulling the helmet off and swing his hair back in place. "We're here." He spoke, helping himself off the bike and turning to her, helping with her helmet. "You scream my name well, and you clinging so tightly to me makes it all the better." She looked like she was going to hit him, but just bowed her head, leading him into her house.

"I'm home…" She called to her family, Dante right behind her. The first one down was Sesshomaru, the oldest child. A look of relief washed over him, until he saw Dante behind her. Inuyasha came next, not looking so pleased with the fact that his sister had been late, and a male was with her. Lastly, the father of them all three Taiyouki children. "Kagome. I see you've returned.." Sesshomaru growled slightly, Inuyasha doing much of the same. "Kagome!" Their father spring to her, embracing her tightly. "My lovely daughter! I'm so proud of you! Not only have you brought home a man, but the son of the legendary Sparta!"

"Oh Daddy! No!" She looked almost horrified at her father's words. "It's not like that… I was attacked. He saved me… And." Dante cut in at that time. "And I have requested for you to allow me to protect this precious little lovely." InuTashio's eyes lit up lead Dante toward his study. "Kagome dear, please set the room next to yours for our dear guest." The dark haired female gapped stumbling to her brother's. "Damn."

Over a few hours later, Kagome lay on her bed, facing the ceiling her thoughts consuming her. She felt pressure on her lower half, and mid torso. "Hello love." She peered to see Dante being the one atop her. "Dante…!" Her checks colored dark red, as he looked down upon her. "Kagome… I…." He paused for pure dramatic effect. "Will be starting school with you tomorrow."

Her eye twitched as he said this, mustering as much strength as her petite form could take; off he went from her, stumbling back away toward her wall. "What, not please with me as your new body-guard?" One of his now trademark grins came popping about. "With a body like that, I'll be protecting you from more than just demons… But human boys as well… Hell I will be even protecting you from me."

When he got that great blushing reaction he loved to make he gain, he felt free to leave her to her own thoughts and exit her room; leaving only a backwards wave in his wake.

Sun drifted into her room through a crack in the closed drapes, all the events of the night before seemed like a far off dream, only being made up by eating something bad before bed. It seemed ever so peace in her home, her body waking itself slowly to great the morning in a cheerful way, unlike most days when she had to go to school.

"Kagome, love, Wake up sleepy!" Her door slammed open, bring the sight of a person she could never forgets image. "Dante…" She growled his name, taking in his appearance; him dressed in her school's uniform. The black collared shirt was left completely unbuttoned, his bare chest showing with quite a view, and the way his, also black, dress pants hung low on his slender hips; gave the teenage girl quite an eyeful that left her blushing and curious to see what was left to her minds wandering.

"I know, I have a sexy body, and you'll have plenty of other opportunities to get a good look at it. But for now, you need to get dress, wouldn't want to be late for my first day of school." He left her on her bed staring straight at the door her had walked out of, and closed. Her checks fell back into their normal color within a few minutes of the male's leave. "Damn.." She mumbled, taking a look at her clock noting she had an hour till school started.

Twenty minutes rolled by quickly, and Kagome, now dressed in her black skirt, and white button down shirt, found herself down at the table with her family, and of course Dante. Of course the seating went as followed: InuTasho at the head, to his right, a woman with dark hair, Inuyasha, a young dark haired girl. To InuTasho's left went: Sesshomaru, Kagome, than Dante.

"Oh my, were are my manners. Lin, my love, we have a guest!" The dark haired woman to the right of InuTasho's right smiled to Dante as her mate told him of her existence. "Dante, this my lovely mate, Lin. Lin, this is Dante… The son of Sparta." Her eyes seemed to go wide for a few seconds, then return to her normal calm, motherly gaze. "It's nice to meet you… Your father was a great friend." She spoke for the first time, before returning to her food. "Daddy! Rin wants to intro….duce herself!" The dark haired girl smiled big proud to be able to say such a big word. "Alright sweetie." Once her father completed, the girl smiled real big. "Hi! Rin's name is Rin! Rin is six!" She burst in happiness that made everyone at the table, even Sesshomaru, spout a soft smile.

"Hello Rin, my name is Dante! I'm eighteen!" He smiled at her, being gentle with her. Kagome's heart seemed to flutter at this, never knowing that Dante could be, well so kind. "Sorry to interrupt this moment, but we must be headed off to school…" Came the calm voice of Sesshomaru, who stood giving his father and mother a nod before leaving toward his car, picking up his book-bag at the door. Inuyasha soon following suit.

"Thank you for breakfast. Have a great day." Dante spoke courtly, nodding his head to both the household owners, walking over to ruffle Rin's hair before heading after the two brothers. "Kagome… Do help Dante out today… And make sure to stay close to him… You never know if Onigumo is planning something with that boy Naraku of his." She nodded giving Rin, her father, and her mother hugs before going to the car in the garage, where she was waited on.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving at school, Kagome noticed the stares her odd group got, from males and females. She hated this, every day she would walk into school with her brothers, and every eye would turn to them, girls wanting to pounce on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, while males wanted to screw her brains out. Today was worse, Naraku happened to be returning from his little business trip, him and his sisters wouldn't be far behind seeing as Dante was now present.

"We'll meet you guy's back here after school." She waved at her brothers, dragging Dante off toward the office by the wrist earning jealous looks from females. The smaller of the two sighed stopping in front of a door. "Here we are… The office…" She mumbled, letting go of Dante. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get my schedule."

"I can't believe this!" She shouted inside her head, as she sat in first hour next to Dante. His schedule matched her own perfectly, ever single damn class together and there was not a thing she could do. Her phone vibrated softly, from a text message she was receiving. Pulling it out of her desk, she stealthily read the text.

I heard you came into school with a hot silver hair guy, other then you brothers. Spill it!  
-Sango

Kagome giggled softly at her best friend's text. She took a few minutes to act like she was paying attention to the teacher, and give a few side glances to Dante who looked rather bored out of his mind. Stuffing another giggle, she replied back to her friend.

He is my bodyguard, so you could say… He saved me from some attacking demons… And well we got to talking about the jewel and myself. He took me home. And apparently his dad and my dad-

She growled as the text was to long to fit in the message, calming herself quickly, she sent what she had already begun to type, and started on the second half to the dearest awaiting Sango.

Were old friends… His dad was some guy named Sparta or something of the sort… I don't know, he lives with me now, and never leaves my side. Sometimes I wander if he is in my room while I sleep… Talk to you at lunch, oh and he'll be with me. We have EVERY class together.

Kagome sighed putting her phone in her bag, as the bell to dismiss first hour ended. Dante was at her side within a second. Walking directly next her, to trying to pry some of the looks the guys gave her away. The silver headed male wouldn't say it to anyone, but those looks she got, really made him want to rip out those guy's damn throats. Being that as it may, he knew jail wouldn't be a good place to be, and just glared at them instead.

The female of his thoughts stopped suddenly, moving herself a few steps closer to her protector. "Well well, little Kagome." Came the voice of the one she stopped before. "Did you miss me in my absence?" He looked at her with rust colored eyes, his waved dark hair almost covering them. Kagome wished they did, she hated looking at those evil orbs, not only that, but the way they seemed to undress her and violate her.

"Naraku… It… A pleasure as always…" She said through gritted teeth. Wishing Sesshomaru was there, he usually took care of Naraku with a single look, while Inuyasha just seemed to amuse the guy. Dante took a step forward, noting Kagome's anger and uneasiness around this male. "Naraku eh? What do you want with the Little Bird here?" He questioned gesturing that Kagome was this, 'Little Bird' he spoke of. 

"I don't see how that affects you… So I would request you stay out of the way, this is after all business, right Kagome?" The girl looked toward Dante for help, and he could feel the need to help her, it almost drove him to kick that Naraku's ass. "Well it is. Cause she's mine to protect now. So if you'll excuse us, we shall be on our way. We have class to attend to." He assured the female in the direction he thought was correct, just glad to feel her relax. "Who hired you, why, and who are you?" Naraku stopped him. "Her father, to protect her, and son of Sparta, Dante." The protector through over his shoulder with on final smirk.

Naraku stood in his place, never feeling such a need to bring someone down. "Kagura." He growled for his sister, who was instantly next to him, her ruby red eyes cast defiance, but none was voice. "Yes brother." She questioned, holding a fan in front of her mouth only showing him her eyes. "That male, the one with Kagome just now. Find out all you can. Have Kanna help" He spoke briefly not waiting for an answer before taking his leave, he wasn't going to bother with school today. "The son of… Sparta.." He repeated, knowing the legend that was the Lord Sparta.

"Thanks Dante. You are the best… That guy gives me the creeps… I try to stay around friends… But I am not with anyone till third hour… I am so glad I have you." He shrugged, and patted her on the head. "Don't mention it." But she did feel thankful, so in return, she hugged him for a second, but before he could even put his arms around her, the minute bell rang. "Oh crap!" Kagome yelped, pulling Dante behind her as fast as she could go toward their class. Only second period and Dante wished he had some pizza and a few demons to fight.

Second hour passed by uneventful, and third hour came up quickly. "Kagome!" She smiled as two of her good friends came near. "Sango, Miroku!" She grinned, embracing the female she had been texting earlier. "You guys, this is Dante, Dante this is Sango." She detached herself from the female, and gave a handshake to the male. "And Miroku." The one known as Miroku gave a fake hurt look when Kagome didn't hug him too, but let it go. "Pleasure to meet you Dante." The dark haired male bowed lightly to the silver haired one. Sango smiled slightly, her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't see what's so great about him. All the girls have been drooling, They even made him a fan club." Dante just smirked and strolled into class, Kagome shrugging and following behind him, with her two friends doing the same.  
By the time lunch was finally there, Dante felt like killing himself, he had fought countless demons, and had a fairly good life, but never had he ever had to go to school. "I hate school…" He mumbled, laying his head on the table, his slice of pizza remaining untouched. "Don't complain." Kagome shot at him, taking a bite of her pizza. "Whatever." He sat up straight seeing Miroku, Sango, and a few other unknown people near him. "Oh, by the way." Kagome pointed to a dark haired girl with pigtails. "This is Rin, Rin this is Dante." She pointed to Dante, before pointing to another girl with long dark hair. "And this is Kikyo." Dante nodded to Rin, but sat staring a Kikyo for quite sometime. "Kagome, she looks… Just like you… Only.. Different…" It was true, Kikyo looked more calm and mature as to Kagome who was hyper and immature. "She is my cousin that's why!" Dante nodded in understanding, noticing Kikyo made no move to say anything to him.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took this time to enter the lunch area and sit down at the table. "Hey.." Inuyasha smirked, sitting down between Kikyo and Sango, with Miroku on the end, everyone said hi back to him. While this was happening, Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin, so he was on the end and Rin was between Kagome and him, and Dante on the other side of Kagome. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chimed, her checks lightly flushed. "Hello Rin." He replied courtly, patting the girl on her head. "How is a being a freshman treating you?" He questioned, listening to her chat about herself.

So lunch went on with everyone talking to each other, and having small conversations. "So than she said, I'm not a woman! And took out her tissue from inside his bra..!!" Miroku laughed, slapping his knee. "No, just no." Kagome shook her head, and that is pretty much how lunch went on.

School ended sometime later, leaving all the kids feeling relaxed since the weekend was now here and they didn't have to worry about school work. "Wasn't that the best day ever." Dante exclaimed sarcastically. Kagome just rolled her eyes, now sitting in the backseat of Sesshomaru's black Eclipse, next to Dante. "Oh yeah just damn peachy." She muttered, getting an eyebrow raise from Sesshomaru through the rear-view-mirror. "We should go to Denny's!" Exclaimed Inuyasha from his place in the passenger seat. Kagome's eyes brightened as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah!!" Dante smirked at the two excitement of an American restaurant. "Hey as long as they got pizza I'm in." Sesshomaru shook his head at the younger people in the car's childishness. "And how will you be getting to this 'restaurant?'" Questioned the ever stoic elder brother. "Oh please Sesshy! I'll love you forever and ever and ever if you take us!" She gave him the puppy dog look in the rear-view mirror. "Fine. But remember, next time I wake you up at four in the morning, remember how nice I am." She jumped for joy, only to secede in hitting her pretty little head on the roof of the car, causing her to fall over into Dante's lap in not so much pleasure.

"My head hurts!" Kagome whined from her place next to Dante in the booth at the restaurant. "Don't be such a scatter-brain next time! Seriously, jumping in a car!" Inuyasha teased her, until she sent Sesshomaru a pouting look from her place across from him. Due to his sister's pout Sesshomaru, whom was sitting next to Inuyasha, stomped on Inuyasha's foot. "What the fu-" The waitress arrived. "Fudge brownie!" Kagome chimed before the female could even say a word. "Oh and a Hot Fudge Sunday! And hm.. Oh! A chocolate milk shake! Yay!" She giggled as Dante gave her a weird look, she was like a little kid with all those sweets. "I'll take… The chicken strip meal…And a glass of water…." Sesshomaru said slowly and of course stoically. "I'll take a steak, rare, with a potato, and rice. Oh and of course a coke to drink!" Inuyasha grinned, ready for meat. "And I will have this lovely little pizza meal! And a water." Dante finally finished, making the girl run off with a blush when he winked at her. 

Their food came quite soon, due to the staff being mostly females, they seemed to get a new waiter every five minutes, just so they could talk to Sesshomaru, Dante, and Inuyasha. "Argh, let's go… These girls are getting annoying." Inuyasha grumbled after another waitress come out. "Yeah! Let's go." Kagome agreed since everyone had finished their food.

"That was good!" Kagome exclaimed, now again sitting in the backseat of Sesshomaru's car. "How do you keep you body so nice, that was a shit load of sweets! If you eat sweets like that on a regular base, you must be so fat chick with an illusion spell!" Dante said smugly, causing Inuyasha to grin madly, even Sesshomaru got a small amused look. "Hey! You jerk! I can assure you, this is how my body has always been! I don't need an illusion spell!" Enjoying teasing her in this manner, he continued on. "Sure that's what all the illusionist say." She huffed turning her head away from him, as the pulled up to their home.

"Kagome darling!" InuTasho all but tackled her beloved daughter as she entered the house. "Kouga is here!" Dante saw her face fall a little bit, but none the less follow her father to where this 'Kouga' awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kouga, how very… Nice of you to visit…" Kagome smiled to him, from her place on the couch next to Dante. "Well, I just couldn't stand another day without seeing you." Dante glared heatedly, at this kid's advances toward Kagome, not trusting him one bit. "Oh, and who is your… Friend?" The dark haired male asked, glaring right back at Dante. "This is Dante my-" He was cut off by Dante unexpectedly, in the middle of their glaring match.. "Boyfriend." With those words, Kouga's eye went as wide as the larges dinner plates. "Your kidding…" The silver headed male, pulled the girl next to him onto his lap. "Nope, we're also planning on marring after high school, oh and not to mention I live here." He smirked, seeing Kouga looking like he was going to breakdown any second, score one for Dante, not only ways he amazing at slaying demons physically, but mentally also, or yeah go Dante. "Go along with it.." Dante whispered to Kagome. "Oh yes, it was quite romantic how we met in fact, why don't you tell him, dear?" She emphasized the dear part of her sentence.

"So your telling me, you saved Kagome from a bunch of teenage boys, and carried her all the way home, which was about five miles, bandaged her up, and than spent the whole night by her side, because she was to afraid to sleep alone?" Dante nodded, obviously happy with the 'creativity' of his story. "Yes, that's how it happened." Kagome droaned out, rolling her eyes, sure Kagome would never believe such a blasphmast story. Kouga stood, his eyes locked on Kagome's, "Kagome, I only wish I could have been there to save you! I am not worthy of your presence excuse me!" Kagome looked shocked to say the least, not expecting to get ride of Kouga so easy. The young man ran from the room, teas in his blue eyes. "Kagome! I will never forget you!" And he was gone, in all of his sad glory. "Wow, I never thought it was so simple to remove Kouga from my life… So.. _Dear_, how about you let me go now?" She struggled to remove herself from his lap. "I don't wanna…" He spoke childishly, only held her tighter. "Dante…" She warned, but was only replied by the licking of her neck, and his hand moving down to her lower thigh. "I'm not that bad am I?" In truth he wasn't. he was strong, had a great body, and everyone liked him. "No, I mean…"

"Hi Kagome!" InuTasho chimed as he entered the room his daughter was in. "My my, poor little wolf boy, he ran out of the house in tears! He was always a little too clingy to you, remember that one time he had started watching you sleep at night? What if he had started that again" The older silver headed demon man ranted on, "Good thing the son of Sparta was here, I didn't like him anyway, always to cocky, and not enough strengh to back it up, certainly not like a certain son of Sparta who is perfect for my beloved daughter.." All while saying this, he smiled really big and wide, all the while not paying attention to the scene painted on the couch. "Dad…" Kagome warned, catching his attention to the two young folks who sat together on the couch "Oh I see I've interrupted, I'll just leave you love birds alone." Kagome reached out to her father, but there was no stopping him, he skipped out of the room locking a door behind him. "You two make nice now, I want lot's of grandchildren.." He laughed, mumbling a little after thought, "Lord knows Sesshomaru will never find a worthy woman, and Inuyasha get's on everyone's nevers." The dark headed female twitched at her father's over willingness to give her up to this man, but slightly giggled on the insults of her siblings. "You heard dad, he wants many grandchildren, we better start now, or we'll never have enough!" He said, making a kiss face at Kagome, who jumped away from him, pointing. "First of, don't call him dad, and second. No! Just no!" She stomped over toward a window with a huff, looking out of it. "Sesshomaru will rescue me…" She muttered waiting for her older brother to come to her rescue, just as he always did. Little did she know.

"Hey Sess." Inuyasha yawned as he strolled into his elder brother's room. "Kagome's been locked in the room with Dante for awhile. Shouldn't we help?" He heard an unusual chuckle from the normally stoic older male. "I want her with Dante." Inuyasha looked shocked out of his mind, Sesshomaru had never saw any man who wanted to court Kagome worthy, and suddenly Dante is the lucky guy? "What? Why?" He knew Dante was a great guy and all, but when it was matters of Kagome, no guy was great in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "Don't you see, dear brother, Dante is a man who will be able to protect Kagome, provide for her. I won't be able to always be around her, so there must be a male to take my place. I think father feels the exact way, that is why he is letting Dante so close to our dear sister" Before Inuyasha could even reply, in came their father himself skipping all the way. "Oh Sesshomaru you are always so smart! How could you find out the genius plan of mine." The two younger silver headed males rolled their eyes, thinking the same thought, 'your not hard to figure out.'

"How long are they going to keep us in here?!" Kagome huffed, pacing back and forth in an angry fit. Dante looked up from his place on the ever so comfy couch he was laying on. "Until me have, hot steamy, passionate se-" He was cut off by Kagome covering his mouth. "Shut up!" He smirked into her hand, using her position to his advantage, he pulled her wrist, and had her laying on top of him. "Dan…" She stopped, looking down into those eyes of his, her checks flaming more than she had ever felt them do so. "Being around me can't be that bad, can it?" The way his eyes seemed to express pain at her neglection, made caused guilt to build inside of her. "No, I am just being spoiled. I like having you around."

He gave a victorious smirk, having the sad look as only an act. "Dante! You jerk!" She pulled herself off of him, stomping away angry, to a near by wall, her back to him. "Hey now, I was just playing with you." The silver haired male tried to explain, feeling kind of bad for hurting her like that. "Kagome…" He moved his body into an upright sitting position and took in her disposition, her shoulders we hunched and shaking, it seemed obvious. She was crying. "Shit. Kagome don't cry." He moved across the room to her side, a hand going to her shoulder. "Hey…" He crouched down, turning her slowly to face him, looking into those hunting dark, tear filled eyes. 'Oh god, what have I done, I really upset her.' He took a moment or two to make sure this wasn't a come back joke, realizing the truth in the matter, he felt entirely guilty.

"Why are you always so… Perverted and mean, you don't even care.." She didn't yell, just cried at his behavior, cried at the way he always made her feel used for some eye-candy or such things. "I never meant to, it's just the way I am…" He cooed, gently whipping away those tears that he caused. Their eyes met, and before either could realize what was happening, their lips found each other for the first time, and a seemingly endless kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda? They say he was a powerful demon who did not like the way the demons treated the humans, and over took the evil Lord Mudus, sealing all demons away from humans, in turn he left all demon that was once apart of him in the realm he had sealed his demon brethren. While in the Human World, he met a woman named Eva, and soon bring to the world to sons, Dante and Virgil, though alike in looks different in personality. Soon tragedy struck for the little family as Dante was ripped away from them, by the evil demons. Leaving him the only survivor of the Sparda family."

As of lately, Kagome had been avoiding talking to Dante as much as possible. It was after all Christmas break, and she didn't have school, so locking herself in a room, or hiding out at Sango's was fairly easy. Well, maybe easy if you think staying away from a sexy demon slayer, who is your body-guard is easy. "Kagome..?" She heard his voice behind her, she had tried and tried not to get caught out of her room, but of course the shower just had to break, and that made her have to use the one down the hall. "Hey…" She turned around slowly, damn her luck! She had to have just brought a towel instead of clothes or a robe. "Eh…" He looked her up and down, clearly liking the idea of her very little attire. "Is there something you need?!" She growled, blushing and pulling her towel tighter at the same time. "Well.. It's just.. You've been avoiding me lately.. And it kind of upsets me.." He spoke, for once in the time (month was it now?) she had known him, never had she heard him speak in anyway sure as this. "I haven't been… Avoiding you.." She chocked up the lie, hoping for a miracle that he would believe her.

Luck obviously didn't seem to be to pleased with her today, and thought of how it would make her suffer! It's torture ended her pinned up against the wall, by a sexy demon slayer, her being in nothing save for a towel. "Dante!" She gasped when he was but mere inches from her lips. "Haven't been avoiding me, my ass!" She winced at his tone, he was angry. "Jeez, do you think I'm stupid or something?!" She cast her eyes away, not responding. "How could you think I wouldn't notice you not coming down for meals, taking them in you room?" He forced her to look at him, adding some more space between them. "Or your need to spend the night at someone's house so often?" She wanted to say something, anything that would save her from him. "Over what? Some small damn kiss that meant nothing? You can be so stupid!" He blew it, she could understand him yelling at her, but not yelling about her, but that wasn't what real stung. "You jerk! You never stop to think about my feelings! Well you know what?! _I Hate You_. Those words sent both of them into freeze mode. Staring at different walls, for quite sometimes. Dante recovered first, and throw out the first thing that would make it seem like he had been effected. "_I hate you too_."

Kagome recovered faster then had before, taking her hand up and slapping her body-guard across the face, causing his head to turn slightly. "Just leave me alone!" She ran from him, leaving him to stand there, eyes wide, head turned where she had slapped him to. It was easy to say, both felt miserable about what they had done to the other, but neither would swallow their pride to apologize.

The silver haired male made no move to clean himself in the shower, he just stood still, letting the water splattered across his body and start to the drain. "I'm such a moron.." He brooded, realizing how much of a jerk he had been. A cold shower can do two things, and realizing your mistakes was one of them. "I should apologize… But.." He wanted to be the big bad tough guy, he wanted her to beg forgiveness for ignoring him since he kissed her. Most of all, he wanted to kiss her again. "Stupid… I don't want to kiss her.. It's my job to protect, not fooling around." He nodded to himself, finally moving, with swift hands, he directed the water to hot and began cleaning himself.

"Stupid Dante!" She growled, throwing a pillow across her room. "Who is he to call me stupid?!" She turned to her elder brother, not expecting him to answer her. "I mean seriously! I didn't avoid him on purpose! I've just been.. Busy!" She tried that lie again, throwing another pill across the room. "And then he has the nerve to say _he _hates _me_?!" Sesshomaru stared at his younger sister, who seemed to have stopped her rants and complains. "You did say you hated him first." He mentioned, moving his eyes back down the book he had been reading before she interrupted him. "Well yeah.. But.. He.. He is an insensitive jerk!!" Kagome growled, trying not to realize he had been in the wrong. "Oh yes, and insensitive jerk who risks his life to protect you." She stiffened, that was really true. Oh man, she shouldn't have been so hard on him. But she couldn't tell him that, no, she had to keep up her resolve. "He shouldn't have said what he did!" She stomped out of the room, ready to lock herself in her own room, and not leaving until he came and apologized!

Kagome walked down the school hall way, Dante following her a few feet behind. Neither said a word to each other in the two weeks since they had fought. The female of the two hardly ever left her room during the Christmas break, or wasn't home, and the male sort of just hung around. "Excuse me.. Dante-Sama.." A girl behind him spoke softly, using the honorific. "Yeah?" He turned around to face the female who had spoken to him. "Um.. I was wondering.." Her checks were flushed as she tried to force out her words, friends giving her a few nudges. "Do you have a girlfriend?!" She blurted, causing Kagome to turn around and face them. "No." He spoke flatly, almost feeling Kagome's eyes on them. "Oh.. Um… Would you like to…" She tried to ask, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "Sure kid, I'll take you out." He bent down to kiss her on the check. "Here's my card." The demon slayer handed her a small business, with god knows what on it. "Give me a call tonight. I'll be waiting." He winked before turning to leave the girl in a blushing frenzy. "Looks like I've got a date." He spoke to the air, though he locked eyes with Kagome as he passed, she didn't seem to happy in the least.

The say went on like that, Kagome and Dante ignoring each other or making snide comments about each other within ear shot. "I thought you two were close." Sango whispered to Kagome during lunch. Kagome shook her head. "He is an idiotic jerk with no life!" She whispered back, but in a loud way so that she knew he would hear her. And he had, and he showed it too. "Oh yeah, I am the one with no life, whatever Kagome. At least I've got a date, look at you, lonely and bitchy, get over it." Those words shocked everyone, even Dante, who quickly stood up and left the table. He went to the table the girl who asked him out was at, and sat down neck to her, throwing an arm around her and nuzzling her neck. Making sure that Kagome was watching him make another girl blush.

The car ride home was silent as ever, no one dared speak, Kagome as far away from Dante in the back seat as possible, while the two silver haired brothers stayed completely silent. "So.. How about that airline food…?" Inuyasha laughed nervously, as he tired to negate some of the tension that had built up within the car. "Who gives a shit about airline food." Kagome mumbled, obviously still pissed off at Dante, but venting her anger on her brother. "Jeez. Someone is bleeding this week." Dante grumbled, making Inuyasha smirk. "Shut the hell up asshole." She growled at him, her eyes burning with anger. "Why don't you find some other _bitch_ to bother." She opened the car door as soon as Sesshomaru had stopped at a Stop-light. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called, but she had already ran off down the street. "Just give her some time to cool off." Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

She ran for about a mile, before stopping to catch her breath. "Stupid… Dante…" She huffed, stumbling toward a park bench, letting the now pouring rain cool her off. "Thinking.. He… Is…So…Cool…" She breathed in as much air as possible. "Well well." A deep voice behind chuckled behind her. "Looks like you've saved me the trouble of finding you." She turned quickly around, face a man, soaking wet, his hair down to his shoulders. "Dante…?" She questioned her eyes wide at the male in the blue and black. "No no, _dear_." He shook his finger back and forth. "I'm the other son…" In a rush of movement, he slammed his fist into her stomach. "Virgil." His name was the last thing she heard, before darkness consumed her, and she was carried away.


End file.
